


A Pleasure Shared

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen share one of Gwen’s guilty pleasures after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasure Shared

**Title:** A Pleasure Shared  
 **Prompt:** #1. Guilty pleasure  
 **Word Count:** 232  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** Fluffy  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen share one of Gwen’s guilty pleasures after a long day. 

** A Pleasure Shared  **  
Gwen eased into the bathtub full of steaming bubbles and sighed. She closed her eyes as the lavender scent wafted up and soothed her mind and relaxed her body.

In truth, Gwen had been craving this moment all day. It was not easy working for a high powered law firm, especially as a junior associate. 

She was just on the brink of heaven when she heard the bathroom door creak. She opened her eyes to see who was there, 

“Arthur! Get out I’m in the bath.” Gwen threw a glare at him and closed her eyes again.

“I see that.” Arthur said softly as he walked up to the tub. He planted a soft kiss on her temple and moved away. 

Gwen sighed. She thought he had left when she heard the door creak again. 

The next thing Gwen knew, the water sloshed and someone was getting in. 

Gwen gasped as she looked up to find a naked Arthur sitting on the opposite end of the tub. 

“This is nice.” Arthur said. “But we need to invest in some bath salts that aren’t so girly.” 

“I didn’t invite you to join me!” Gwen protested. 

“I know but some pleasures are best shared, don’t you think?” He leaned forward to kiss her making the water slosh again. 

Gwen giggled and kissed him. She couldn’t be angry with him, he was right after all 


End file.
